selfinserting_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Valentino (Gravity Hurts)
Robert Stacey "Robbie" Valentino is a major character in Gravity Hurts and the father of Hudson and Dixie Valentino, and the husband of Sage Pines. Background Personality In contrast to his teenage years, Robbie has become more composed and balanced when it comes to his mood. He has learned how to be more responsive and compassionate to people, especially the ones he cares about like his family and friends. Physical appearance Robbie has black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style", pale skin, and piercings. Like many characters on the show, he has a pink nose. He has been seen wearing a black guitar around his chest. He usually wears tight skinny jeans with several keychains from the pockets. He also wears a black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with a scar on it and stitches, along with black fingerless gloves. He has a sparse stubble (two strands of small hairs) on his chin, and a few pimples scattered around his face. As the years passed by, Robbie's style changed from the emo-style he is known for having, into a more relaxed style where he still has his black hair that no longer covers his eyes and is now shorter. He usually wears more comfortable and loose clothes he can be more flexible in. He has a slight stubble on his chin that he has claimed he's trying to grow into a beard. Role in the series Relationships Canon Characters Dipper Pines Although Dipper and Robbie didn't have the best interactions at the start, the two eventually found the right tone and became friends to some degree. Mabel Pines Mabel has shown to care a good amount about Robbie, even though Robbie didn't give the best first impression. Robbie shows to care just as much about Mabel, feeling gratitude towards her for setting him and Sage up for a date. Wendy Corduroy The two were formerly a couple, but Wendy decided to break up with Robbie due to his dishonesty, disregarding Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson Robbie enjoys venturing off to spend time with his rowdy friends, particularly bonding in miscellaneous antics with his fellow males. Their visits to one another are frequent, and their activities are not always in compliance with the rules. Greg and Janice Valentino Although Robbie seemed to distance himself from his parents when he was a teen, he has shown to open up more to them and spend time with them more. Original Characters Sagitarrius Pines Sage and Robbie have known each other since the age of 9 and before the two started dating, the two had an unspoken rivalry. When Sage came back to Gravity Falls at the age of 15, the two started becoming friends and eventually started dating. Years later, the two were still together and had kids together, that they both care much about. Robbie revealed to her that he had feelings for her since he was about 14, but decided to push them away to avoid a possible heartbreak. Hudson Valentino Robbie shows to care deeply for his son, but tries to not overwhelm him by trying to spend every minute of every day smothering him, which Hudson shows to be both confused and grateful for. Dixie Valentino Although Robbie seems confused by his daughter's antics sometimes, he cares about her and tries to show her that he loves her without overwhelming her with babying her and spending every second smothering her with his love. Trivia *In "Double Dipper", Dipper clones 3 and 4 stole Robbie's bike. *The stitched heart logo on his jacket appears in the opening song on a photo of a page of the journal that has to be freeze-framed to see along with other symbols supposedly associated with other characters. *Robbie's band is called Robbie V. and The Tombstones. *Robbie was in the list of unhappy suspects in "Headhunters". *Similar "Explosion Muffins" to the one that Robbie spray-painted on the water tower appear throughout the show in various backgrounds, most noticeably in the enclosure around the water tower. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon versions of Canon Characters Category:Adults Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:TV animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Category:Gravity Hurts Category:Defying Gravity Category:User:HellieZeKhayeet